Zanza
Zanza (ザンザ, referred to in-game by his venerators as Lord Zanza; English dub: ), originally Klaus, is a central character and the true antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. He existed before the creation of the game's universe. Long before the events of the game, Zanza possesses a Giant from Bionis, who is subsequently confined by the High Entia on Prison Island. He reveals himself to be the creator of the Monado to Shulk and his party. Appearance Zanza's appearance changes throughout both his life and the game. Chronologically speaking, he first was a human scientist. When Bionis was created, he became the titan's immortal soul, causing his appearance to match that of the god. However, when he is first met at the top of Prison Island, Zanza is in possession of Arglas' body. After the death of Arglas, Zanza vanishes, only to reappear much later, having taken on his true form, which happens to greatly resemble Shulk. In this form, he gains wings and a revolving halo above his head. Near the end of the game, Zanza transforms into a version of Bionis, and it is in this form that he fights Shulk. After this, his top half becomes a Mechonis-styled torso and arms while his lower half becomes a Telethia-styled set of wings, representing the fact that he has combined both the powers of Mechonis and Bionis into one being. The glowing symbols move to the tips of the tail-wings. Story Prior to Xenoblade Chronicles Zanza, originally called Klaus, was once a scientist working on a project attempting to create a new universe. His experiment was a complete success, as he wiped out the original universe and recreated it. Zanza and Meyneth were the only beings to survive the destruction, and emerged from the endless sea of this new universe as Bionis and Mechonis, respectively. Many years before the start of Xenoblade Chronicles, Zanza began to fear the day when his creations would leave him, since it would mean his own demise; if they departed, he would not regain the ether from deceased denizens of Bionis. This, coupled with his growing loneliness and the fading of awareness of him among the denizens of Bionis, led Zanza to engineer a cycle of destruction and regeneration, in which all life must eventually be destroyed, returning to him to be recreated. Zanza possessed the body of the giant Arglas through the Monado, and used it to lead an attack on the Mechonis. He was defeated, but not before enlisting the services of Dickson, Lorithia, and Alvis as his Trinity of Disciples. Choosing Alvis, however, proved to be Zanza's undoing. Present Day Allowing his flesh to be held inside Prison Island and his soul inside the Monado, locked in Ose tower, Zanza (still in Arglas' body) rested and recovered his strength. He was awakened when the Monado was discovered by an expedition of Homs from Colony 9. He sucked their lifeforces to replenish his own, and then possessed a young boy who was among the explorers. That boy was carried off to Colony 9 by Dickson and was raised as Shulk. Zanza then lay dormant, waiting for the day when the Monado would be usable to Shulk, so that his flesh could be released. When Shulk's group arrives at Prison Island, the Mechon launch an attack. Zanza, in Arglas' body, makes a deal with Shulk: he will unlock the Monado's true strength if he is released from his shackles. Shulk eventually agrees and releases Zanza. However, just as Zanza appears to be back at full strength, Metal Face appears and stabs him with a strange green spear. Shulk and friends drive off both him and Face Nemesis. Then they decide to chase after them to put an end to them once and for all. Zanza disappears into a cloud of ether, but is apparently still sentient. Alvis comes to the Island a little later and communicates with Zanza, telling him how he could have taken the hit for him. At this point Zanza fades. Rebirth of Zanza When Shulk is shot in the back by Dickson at the Mechonis Core, Zanza emerges from the boy's body. He reveals his motives for possessing Shulk, as well his desire to endlessly destroy and regenerate all life. He effortlessly defeats Egil and Yaldabaoth. He moves in to attack the party, but Meyneth unleashes her Monado and attacks Zanza. After a short fight, Zanza notices that Meyneth is not fighting at her full strength, and moves to attack Shulk, realizing he is important to her. When he tries to wipe out the party, Meyneth leaves Fiora's body and takes the full blunt of the attack, sacrificing herself in the process. Zanza then claims Meyneth's Monado and vanishes. He teleports to Prison Island and sinks inside the head of the Bionis, starting the process of turning the High Entia into Telethia. He uses the Bionis to attack the fleeing party, but Egil uses the Mechonis to defend them, and wounds the Bionis before being destroyed. Bionis Reawakens After Bionis reawakens, Zanza is not seen, save a few scenes in which he is in Memory Space, having visions and contemplating the immediate past and future. However, he is unable to see past a certain point, where his visions cut out abruptly. He does not understand this, as possessing both Monados means should make him "one with the passage of fate". His thoughts are interrupted the realization that Dickson and Lorithia have been defeated, and he expresses confusion over this, asking, "How can this be? Are Telethia growing weak?" Final Battle Once in space, the team meets Zanza in his second form, a cross between the Bionis and the Mechonis' bodies. He welcomes them, and thanks Shulk for his role in delivering the two Monados to him. Zanza offers Shulk the position of his new disciple, but Shulk turns him down. Zanza expresses regret that he must wipe out the Homs, as he had "a desire for friendship." He talks at them for a short while longer before attacking the party. They fight his first form, then his second form. He is at level ???, but people suggest that he is around level 81. His creations are level 78 on the first fight and level 80 on the second. After defeating Zanza twice, Shulk gains the Monado III, and attacks once more. Death After this battle, Alvis speaks to Zanza, telling him that even gods are restricted by providence. Zanza sees this as a betrayal and yells at Alvis for disobeying him. Alvis is unfazed by this, and asks Shulk to make a decision: "Does this world belong to Zanza? Or does it belong to you?" The Monado III gains a new symbol, giving it the power to harm gods. Shulk rends Zanza in half, and the god is destroyed. Alvis, the physical manifestation of the Monado, asks Shulk what he desires to do with his newfound power. Shulk ultimately wishes for a world with no need for gods, honoring Meyneth's final wish. He tosses his Monado aside, ending the need for gods and Bionis itself. The world is recreated, transformed into a state similar to how it was originally, with continents instead of titans. It is unclear how similar this universe is supposed to be to the original, but Alvis' parting words indicate an optimistic future. Battle Motives Many question Zanza's motives, which much like Dickson's, were never properly explained. When first introduced to Zanza, in his true form, it is clear that he wishes to destroy Bionis and recreate the universe in his own image "...as he has done many times before." However later down the line it is revealed that this universe was created through some form of experiment, an experiment that destroyed his original universe and created the one of Mechonis and Bionis. Therefore, Zanza's original plans with his experiment and what he actually wanted in the end were two completely different things. On another note, Alvis insists several times that all Zanza ever desired was friendship, though this idea is never fully explored. Quotes * "Free me, and the Monado will cut down anything you wish. Nothing but a god can stand in your way." * "Let the shackles be released!" * "Good. Now you feel it. Swing the blade to your heart's content!" * "I sense a storm on the horizon." * " Heh ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is the passage of fate!" * "A god should not long for friendship." * "No... How can you still have visions?" * "Mine is the one true Monado, instrument of destruction... and rebirth!" * "It is from me that all life is born. It lives only for me. And it shall be returned!" * "This world only needs one god, Meyneth." * "Why? Why can I not see any further?" * "I will then create a new world! Just as I have done many times before!" * "The Homs are nothing but bacteria clinging to my body!" * There is no longer any need for the life of Bionis." * "Using one's power to change the world. That is a right possessed only by gods." * "Can it be? A Monado?!" * "A third Monado has appeared. How can this have happened?! You are mere mortals!" * "How? The power of a god cannot be overcome." * "All that I am is fading. The memories of a god's existence, born from the chaos of creation. It is...vanishing..." * "Ridiculous. It's perfectly safe. We are about to bear witness to the birth of a universe. Once, only a god could perform such a miracle. But today, mankind moves one step closer to the divine!" Gallery Zanza boss-final.jpg|Zanza zanza concepts.jpg zanza final concept.jpg Video * Boss Battle - Zanza - Level 67 Party Member (Fiora/Meyneth) Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Characters Category:Mechonis Core Enemies